Ask Grojband! oh and The Newmans!
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: hey Corey riffen here So send us your questions for anyone you saw on the show!
1. Chapter 1

Corey smirks and holds the camera up as he says '' Hey everyone this is the Ask grojband and The newmans! Unfortunatly we have the Newmans here!'' Carrie getting annoyed says '' Shut up Riffen!''

Corey rolls his eyes and says '' We'll Ignore her! So send in your questions?! We got 3 here already!''

_**Corey do you like Laney?**_

Corey smiles and grabs Laney around the shoulder and pulls her in close! He then says '' Of cause I like Laney! Without her our band would be all guys! Shes my best friend forever!'' Laney was blushing as he was saying all that but at his last words she sighed. She wanted to be more then friend. Sadly she thought Corey will only ever see me as a friend. Kon then looking confused stated '' Dude for the last time Laney is a guy! and out band is all guys!'' Laney started getting mad at this and grabbed him by his shoulders and rocked him back and forth we'll screaming in his face '' I am a girl! I am not a dude!''

Auther note:

Please send in your questions to contiue this!


	2. Chapter 2 Heart taker and Heart Breaker

Corey turns on the camera and smiles lightly. He then says '' Hello world we're back with more questions from you fans!'' Kon looks creeped out and looks around and says to Corey '' Dude who are you talking to?'' Corey rolls his eyes at this and says '' So lets read our first question! Lanes if you don't mind reading it out!'' Laney blushs as she gets out the computer and starts reading.

**_Corey Do you have a crush on Laney?_**

Laney really likes this question. Corey starts sweeting from nervs and says '' We'll I uhh. Next question please!'' Laney walks over to Corey and says firmly '' Answer the question!'' Corey now scard of Laney and of telling everyone says '' We'll uhh I...'' Carrie rolls her eyes and walks up to where Laney and Corey are. She then flips her hair and says '' Riffen just answer the question! Everyone is waitting!''. Corey then sweeting even more and blushing red says '' We'll Lanes I..'' Carrie then gets annoyed and says '' Next question!''. Laney then stomps to a place abit farer away and sits down. She then rolls her eyes and crosses her arms angerily. Corey then reads the next question.

**_Corey,if you have a crush on someone,who would this girl be? 2Laney if you have a crush on a boy,who would that boy be and I know who the boy is,pretty obvious._**

Corey and Laney now blushing alot. Corey then looks at Laney and says '' We'll Ladys first.'' Laney then said back '' Yes but yours was the first question so you answer!''

Corey then started sweeting as he said back '' We'll I like a girl in peaceville! Sorry I can't say who! Trust me she would kill me!'' Laneys hopfullness went into a blushing grin. Carrie who was getting really annoyed now said '' Oh come on admit who you like already so we can move on! You know what next question!'' Carrie then grabbed the computer and started reading.

**_Kon,why do you think laney is a guy,she is a girl dude,get a clue._**

Kon looks at Laney and the camera and says '' Seriously if Laney was a girl I would know!''. Corey then walks over to where Kon and and says '' Dude she is a girl!'' Kon rolled his eyes and said '' Prove it!'' Corey then said back to Kon '' I don't know how!'' Carrie then read the next question.

**_Carrie,do you like Larry and Larry do you like Carrie?_**

Larry when he heard this he was drinking lemonade. He spat it out and said '' What kind of question is that!''

Carrie then said '' We'll yeah. Hes my best friend!'' Larry sighed and then said '' Same I like her to! shes my best friend!'' Then Konnie got the computer and read the next one.

**_kon do you have a secret crush on konnie or trina?_**

Kon was playing pin pong and Kin just won. Konnie was hopping Kon liked her back. Kon then walked over to the stage and said '' We'll I'm not to scard to say who I like.'' Kin walked closer to Kon and said '' This is going to be good.'' Everyone was ow starring at Kon. Konnie was wishing hard that he would say her.

Kon then finally said '' I like Trina!'' After this everyones jaws dropped. Konnie was now upset. Then Corey said '' Dude why! Shes evil!'' Kon rolled his eyes and said '' I don't care!'' Trina hearing what Kon said then said '' Eww Mina! Here now! This thing likes me!'' Carrie rolled her eyes and read the next question.

**_Kin do you like kim and kim do you like kin?_**

Kin then grabbed Kims arm and said '' of cause I do we're dating. Everyone jaws sropped. Corey then said '' Kin! Shes a newman!'' Carrie then started walking to Corey and then yelled into his face '' Of cause you make your grojnerd date kim!'' Corey then said back '' Oh grossmans!''. They started yelling back and forth untill Laney stopped them by saying '' Children stop the fighting!'' Laney then read the next one.

**_Corey ,laney,larry and carrie,admit your secret feelings for each other will you?_**

Laney,Larry,Corey,Carrie blushed at this. Corey then said '' Lets draw straws at who gos first!'' Carrie then got the shortist draw and nerviously said '' We'll do I have to answer?'' Everyone said '' Yes!'' Carrie then said '' Fine! But obviously Laney will hate me but I like Riffen.'' Carrie lowerd her head in shame. Larrys heart just ripped out. Laney then said '' You can't like him! Because I do!'' Laney just realised what she said and Corey went into shock.

What will happen next? Find out when we return when you post more Q's!


	3. Chapter 3 A crazy plan that just worked

Someone called Caney enters the room and says '' Hello it is I the famous fan girl of grojband! Your now new host of this ask q&a! So first Carrie was only dared to act she liked Corey. Secound Corey Laney likes you do you like her back?'' Laney looks at Corey as he walks towards her with a smile. Corey looks into Laneys eyes as he says '' Lanes I really do like you back!'' Laneys eyes widen at this. Caney smirks and said to Carrie '' So my plan to get Corey and Laney together worked!'' Carrie started laughing. Then I [ Caney. Ps: everything in be in my pov now.] Carrie then worked her way to Larry. Larry was abit upset still. Carrie then said '' You know I was just helping Caneys plan! Larry I-I actually really love you!'' Carrie smiles at Larry who is not looking at Carrie. Then they kiss. I then smile and say '' So now that I fixed everything and got you cuties together its time for our Q&A!''

**_Laney,when did you have a crush on Corey?_**

Laney is holding Coreys hand in hers and says '' We'll uhh for about since I was 11!''

**_Where did you get your beanie,Corey?_**

Corey smiled looking at the contact betwin his hand and his new girl friends Laney. He then said '' It was a special 10th birthday gift from my special girl Laney!'' Laney did like a fan girl giggle at him saying that.

**_One by one,everybody has to say their favourite singer & actors/actress. Starting from_**_ Larry_

Larry looked abit upset and said '' Why am I always first?'' Carrie then kissed his face and said '' Better now?'' Larry then fainted from this. Carrie picked Larry up into her arms and said '' I'm glad your my dork Larry!'' Larry started blushing full red face by this. Larry then said '' Carrie,Carrie and Carrie!'' Carrie smiled at this. Everyone said the answer as there crush.

**_On the count of three say your favorite band/singer in the world  
>1...2...3!<em>**

Konnie walked annoyly to the camera and said '' Wheres the cheese! wait we already answerd this next!''

**_Corey kiss laney Larry kiss Carrie Jon kiss Trina Konnie kiss ummm the mailbox! Kin and Kim kiss too!XD IM EVIL_**

Trina then looked at Kon in a love struck pose and said '' Eww like and junk next!''

**_Well, to help this awkward conversation, how about a ping pong game! Grojband against the Newmans! Who will win?!_**

Carrie then said '' Hows that even a question? Next!''

**_I have a question...  
>who is Corey's fave band member?<br>It could be kin,kon,laney_**

Corey then smiled and said '' Of cause everyone! We'll thats all for today bye!''


	4. Chapter 4 Trina broke the camera

Carrie hold up the camera and says '' Sorry guys for the VERY late update TRina smashed our camera!''

HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER BEEN TO AUSTRALIA?

Everyone says '' No!''

To Larry:  
>Can you rap? If so, I challenge you to a rap battle<p>

Larry looking abit dazed says '' Oh uhh not really...''

Author note: Ask more and more chaptors will come.


	5. Chapter 5 Trinas truth

**_I dare trina to wear this shock collar and tell the real truth on why she so bitter and psychotic and hates corey and the band so much and don't say its becuz they suck or something cuz that wont work._**

Trina's Pov:

Seriously ugh whatever lets get this over and done with alright!

''puts on shock collar''

'' Okay so like I totally hate mirage band because.. they take away all the attention!''

noones Pov:

Corey then says '' What?!''


	6. Chapter 6 Wheres Corey?

**_I dare Carrie and Larry to make out in a closet for 10 minutes!_**

Konnie re opens the closet door and says '' I don't think that will be a problem there STILL making out''.

Laney rolls her eyes and says '' Ugh!''.

Corevil and Lanevil hug tightly.

'' Wow I wonder where my Core is! I SAID I WONDER WHERE MY CORE IS!'' said Laney.

No reply.


End file.
